There You'll Be
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Based on the song by Faith Hill. Kim thinks about Tommy while she's in Florida.


A/N: I don't own the anything but the concept. This is a one-shot and I hope that everyone enjoys this one. The idea came to me when I heard this on my Ipod last week. I have had a major case of writer's block and this helped push me out of it.

XXXX

_When I think back on these times  
__And the dreams we left behind  
__I'll be glad cause I was blessed  
__To get to have you in my life  
__When I look back on these days  
__I'll look and see your face  
__You were right there for me_

Kim was jarred awake for the third night in a row. She was dreaming that she back in Angel Grove with Tommy and the others fighting Zedd and Rita. When would these dreams end? She was 3,000 miles away in Florida training for the Pan Globals. She sat up in the bed, and brought her knees up to her chest. She thought her dreams were here in Florida but she was wrong. All her dreams were right were she left them, in Angel Grove. At the time, she didn't realized how blessed she was to have the best of friends and the best boyfriend. Closing her eyes, she saw Tommy's smiling face. She always saw his face. His soulful brown eyes and easy smile bought her more comfort than talking to her mom on the phone. Thinking back to her ranger days, she always knew where Tommy was at her side. He was there for her no matter what.

_In my dreams I'll always see  
__You soar above the sky  
__In my heart there'll always be  
__A place for you for all my life  
__I keep apart of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

Closing her eyes once more, she lay down and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work though, because she saw Tommy in full ranger uniform soaring high above her in the Falcon zord. The next image that flashed by was her by Tommy's side in the White Shogun zord. She opened her eyes and felt the pain in her heart because Tommy would always be there. She always had a part of him deep where no one could touch it. He was always with her. He always would be.

_Will you show me how it feels  
__To feel the sky within my reach  
__And I always remember all  
__The strength you gave to me  
__Your love made me make it through  
__Oh, I owe so much to you  
__You were right there for me_

Finally giving up on her sleep, she got up and walked into her living room. It was a bad decision because she saw all the pictures of high school. She grabbed the nearest one and saw that it was of her and Tommy. She didn't know who had taken but she loved the picture. It was of them after their first kiss. Tommy had her up in the air and spinning her in a circle. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was almost like she could feel the sky within her reach before he set her back on her feet. She put that picture down before picking up the next one. This one Aisha had taken while Kim was in the hospital. Tommy had just given her a white bear that was holding a red heart. She still had that bear along with all of the other gifts that Tommy had given her but that bear was her favorite. It was that bear that made her see Tommy as her strength. He had rescued her from Zedd's lair only hours before she fell. He would always be her strength and for that she owed so much to him. He was right there for her.

_In my dreams I'll always see  
__You soar above the sky  
__In my heart there'll always be  
__A place for you for all my life  
__I keep apart of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

She put that picture down before getting up and walking over to the window. It was storming outside and for some reason it calmed her. She could see Tommy in the Falcon zord flying by her window. Even though he wasn't the Falcon anymore, she would always see him as that, just as she would always be the Crane. Taking a deep breath, she turned away thinking on Tommy once again. Even though she wrote him that letter a week ago, he was still in her heart. He would always be there in her heart. It was the only place he belonged.

_Cause I always saw in you  
__My light, my strength  
__And I want to thank ya now  
__For all the ways  
__You were right there for me  
__You were right there for me  
__You were right there for me  
__Always _

She always saw in him her light and her strength. If she could send him a thank you, she would. He wouldn't take it though because he never saw himself as a hero. He was though, her hero. He was always there for her, always.

_In my dreams I'll always see  
__You soar above the sky  
__In my heart there'll always be  
__A place for you for all my life  
__I keep apart of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

She was about to sit back down when she heard a knock at the door. On her way to the door, she pictured Tommy again flying the Falcon zord but this time, she pictured him landing it in her front yard. He would run up to her door and sweep her in his arms. She would beg his forgiveness for all she had done wrong. Shaking her head, she pushed Tommy back into the recesses of her heart where he would stay. She finally made it to the door and checked the pep-hole. Gasping she flung the door wide open and there stood the man of her dreams. He was there on her front porch. She checked but there was no Falcon zord in her front yard.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked with his teasing smile.

"Tommy." She breathed.

"Yes it's me, not dream or illusion." He said with a laugh.

"You're here." She said before snapping out of it and stepping to the side to let him.

"Yes I'm here and I want to talk about this letter. The Kimberly I knew won't have sent me anything like this." He said holding up her letter to him.

"You came here to talk about the letter?" She asked as she led him into the living room. She motioned for him to sit down and he took the seat across from her. They talked on into the night. He explained that Zordon gave him permission to come down and talk to her. Tommy listened as she told him why she wrote the letter then when she was done. He was silent. After about 10 minutes of silence, Kim looked away and tried to blink back tears. He didn't forgive her. It was all over for them because of that stupid letter. She closed her eyes and felt his arms come around. Jerking back she looked at him.

"Kimberly, I still love you and I believe that you still love me. I don't want to lose you and I refuse too." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They stayed like that for several more minutes before Tommy was called away. Kim watched him leave but this time instead of feeling lonely, she was filled with his love for her. He would always be there for her.

XXXX

_Five Years Later_

"I do." Kim said as the preacher told Tommy to kiss his bride. This was the first day of their new life together and their friends were there to celebrate it with them. Kim looked over at Tommy and she remembered that night in her apartment. They had survived the last few years by just being there for each other. He was always there for her and he always would be.

_There you'll be_

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. Like I said this one-shot helped me with my writer's block. I hope that everyone liked this story. The song is There You'll Be by Faith Hill. It is in the movie Pearl Harbor. You can also find it on Faith Hill's greatest hits album.


End file.
